


In the middle of the night in the woods

by Luciferstea



Series: Bad end Party timeline [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, DND universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Suffering, a terrible way to meet these characters, also i suck at writing chase scenes, but hella dark, but i wanted to write angst soo, here it is, it's short, its suffering, sancta is a burn victim tw, this is dark as fuck, this is uhhhh, this isnt even close to their canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstea/pseuds/Luciferstea
Summary: In the middle of the night in the woods, someone cried out.In the middle of the night in the woods, someone stumbled through the brush.
Relationships: Sancta/Eclipse
Series: Bad end Party timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631431





	In the middle of the night in the woods

In the middle of the night in the woods, someone cried out.

In the middle of the night in the woods, someone stumbled through the brush.

Sancta ran as fast as he could move, stumbling over his bad leg and trying not to cry out in pain as his steps put so much pressure on his leg.

His breath hitched in his throat as he panted heavily, he was _not_ a runner, nor was he athletic enough to keep going for any longer, his side stung and his vision was blurry from the overexertion.

He stopped, if only for a second, but he _needed_ to catch his breath, otherwise he’d pass out for sure.

_‘just a little further, it can’t get me inside, just a little further pleaseicantdiehere’_

He was on the verge of tears, wait, can you be on the verge of tears if you’re already crying?

He pressed a hand to his burned shoulder, his hand came away stained crimson and sticky with hot blood.

Could it smell him? Surely not right? Keep moving.

He heard something, the snapping of a twig behind him, the noise of leaves being moved oh so slightly.

A predator playing catch and release with its prey.

He ran again, attempting to weave through the underbrush, his braces clanked against everything.

_‘too noisy, too noisy, i’m too noisy ohgod’_

He cried out as his bad foot got caught in a hole, his brace fastened itself in it, and with one stupid motion, his ankle twisted and cracked.

He fell on his face, attempting to catch himself on his arms as he fell, but his bad arm didn’t do jack shit, and he got the breath knocked out of him as he collapsed on the forest floor, his head hit something hard, probably a root or something, and the world went black.

He was only out for a few seconds before he regained his conscious, but it was enough.

He could hear it, moving through the same path he took with more ease then he could ever hope to achieve again, even with it’s heavier body, it had no trouble navigating around.

It’s steps came closer, and closer, and closer, and Sancta clamped a hand over his mouth and curled up as much as he could with his foot still stuck.

He lay there, for what felt like millennia, but in reality was probably only a minute or three, hand clamped over his mouth like a vice, trying to keep his sobbing down even as he felt his shoulder bleed, and even as his foot ached like he’d dipped it in cold water, then stuck it into a vat filled with hot nails.

He clamped his eye shut, hoping that if he couldn’t see _it_ approaching, _it_ wouldn’t see him.

It was something, only realistically a child would believe, but he was grasping for anything that would get him out alive.

It’s steps came so close, so close Sancta could almost smell his own blood on its breath.

He whimpered, tears spilling down his cheek as he tried in vain to keep quiet.

The forest fell silent, and Sancta held his breath.

It felt odd, how quiet it was, no crunching of twigs, no rustling of leaves, no distant howling, no noise.

Nothing

He shivered.

When he opened his eye however, the pale light of the moon that had previously been shining on his face, was not there anymore.

There was only shade.

He screamed as it pounced on him.

It had snuck up on him from behind, and there was nothing he could have done.

If only he’d tried a little harder.

Wretched his foot loose or something.

Kept his eye open.

Maybe he could’ve seen it coming.

There were teeth sinking into his neck, cutting through his jugular, breaking his windpipe with a loud CRUNCH, as his air circulation was cut off.

They clamped further into his neck, like a beartrap

The more he struggled the worse it got

It shook him like a dog would shake it’s favorite dog toy around

He imagined that this must be what deer feel like when they get ambushed by a monster.

His vision swam, red flashes of pain shooting in front of his eyes

His body flailed in panic, frantically burning through all the oxygen in his bloodstream, it’s agonizing

He kicks his legs and grips at whatever he can with his arms

_‘I want to go home please!’_

But it’s no use

He’s always been too weak

His entire body burns as his voice lets out uncontrollable gurgles, mouth opening and closing in a pathetic attempt to get air.

He must look so stupid, like a fish trying to breathe above water

Fitting, since he’s currently drowning, his lungs are filling up with his own blood.

How sad and pathetic

_‘I wanna go home’_

He cant even see anymore, his vision so burning with tears and white light, eye rolled back almost into his skull as he gasps and gurgles.

_‘please..’_

It wont let up, releasing his throat for a second, only for it to plunge its maw right back in.

There are some distant wet ripping noises as it tears out his throat in a way only a lion would tear out the throat of a gazelle, rough, and visceral.

He’s not even there anymore, really. His body stops sputtering and flailing

He collapses and ragdolls in its grasp, body limp and unmoving

He gurgles one last time as his vocal cords are torn to bloody shreds

His fingers twitch for a second more

Nothing

There’s nothing left of him

Nothing besides a bloody corpse on the forest floor.

There’s blood everywhere, staining the moss, the tree, the corpses clothes, turning the dirt under him into bloody mud.

Pieces of throat and skin and arteries wildly flung around like corpse confetti.

It stains the sharp teeth coated with gore.

A voice cooed at it from somewhere,

‘stop that, you’ve done enough haven’t you?’

A sentence that, in this situation should be filled with fear and anger, possibly sadness, was instead spoken with softness, like a mother telling a child they were proud of the picture they’d drawn.

This wasn’t a picture you hang on your fridge, though.

It reacted, sitting up from its crouched position, blood and gore running down every part of its front.

‘come now, time to go back’

The voice cooed again, like a father, telling their child to stop playing on the playground.

It’s silver armor shimmered red in the pale light

The crimson on its face interrupted by tear streaks

It cried

For the shadows had just lifted their hypnotic pattern

And Eclipse Dagenheart was left staring at the atrocity he’d committed on the one thing he truly loved in this world.

In the middle of the night in the woods, someone stumbled through the brush.

In the middle of the night in the woods, someone cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> and i oop  
> yeah i said this was going to be bloody  
> i didnt lie  
> it's sad boi hours for Eclipse  
> also, there's supposed to be an image, but ao3 is a bitch and probably wont show it  
> but the link to it, and the refs for the characters are here: https://www.deviantart.com/wolfiethegamingwolf


End file.
